Wishing, Waiting, Wanting
by emme-lime
Summary: Year one from year seven; Draco Malfoy finds a love interest in on particular girl Mickey Crisis who doesn't want a thing to do with him. But of course Draco refuses to give up because, let's face it, if he had it wouldn't be like him to do so.


Snape stormed into the classroom, people turned to watch him walk quickly to the front of the room, "there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He muttered in a sing-songy tone which made me giggle. He folded his hands together neatly and continued to speak dispite my giggling. I was a first year and potions was new to me, so was Professor Snape's attitude. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making." He paused, I wasn't really listening to his speech and neither were my siblings. Aurora sat behind Draco Malfoy trying to get his attention away from Snape but Draco seemed to be in some sort of loving daze or something. It was quite funny to me really, how Aurora was so in love with Draco Malfoy and and Draco was in love with Professor Snape. As for my other sibling, Nevaeh wasn't talking or doing anything wrong. He was doodeling and every once in a while look up, pretending to pay attention. As for me, Mickey, I sat in the middle of the room, a few seats back from my younger sister Aurora, and giggled at Snapes' annoying speech he was attempting to give. "However, for those select few who possess the pedisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses." At this point, Snape was staring down the 'few who possess the predisposition' to be good at potion-making. His eyes landed on me for a moment and then looked over at a boy who sit next to a girl with very poofy, frizzy hair. He folded his arms, and continued his speech, "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." And now, as my giggles had finally come to a stopping point, Snape was staring down one of the students in the front. Mister Harry Potter, who had been writing something until Snape had, 'called him out'. "Mister Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would you get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He paused expecting an answer from Harry, but the girl beside him raised her hand so quickly it was startling. I shook my head, "You don't know?, well let's try again. Where would you look, Mister Potter, if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Once again, the girl's hand raised and she looked at Harry as though she was stupid before her gaze turned back to Snape. "I don't know, sir." Snape continued, "and what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He muttered in a noncholant tone. "Pity, clearly, fame isn't everything; is it, Mr. Potter?" Asked Snape in a snide tone after the Potter boy hadn't answered him for the third time. Draco turned to look at Harry and smirk. Harry saw him and made a face of disgust. I giggled helplessly and at one point, almost fell out of my seat. "Miss Crisis," Sneered Snape in annoyance but his tone of voice barely ever changed, "Do you mind telling the class what's so funny?" I shook my head, honestly -- I didn't know what was funny. Professor Snape opened his mouth to reply but instead of getting into more trouble, he dismissed the class. I suppose the reason why I hadn't gotten into more trouble was the fact that I was a Slytherin. And Snape was the head of that house.

------------------------------------

Dinner time came sooner than I thought it would have but when it had I was so very glad. However, I wished I would have decided to eat elsewhere rather than with the rest of the first years. "Crisis," Came a familiar voice as I came to the Corridor. I turned to look and see who had called my name but the infamous Draco Malfoy, "Can you believe that Potter?, Thinks he's a know-it-all." 'He knows more than you, Draco.' I smirked at my belittling comment that he could not hear. "What are you smiling at?" He hissed, "Not you, that's for sure. What is it you want again Malfoy?" Asked I. He hadn't replied to me, he was too busy staring at me in shock for, 'disrespecting the great Draco Malfoy,' as if even a mear mouse would fear him. He was no threat to anyone but himself.

Now, back to me!, My name is Mckenzie but everyone calls me Mickey because I force them to. My parents are the acception to this rule. They call me Mckenzie Nichole Crisis because I always seem to get into trouble. I am the middle child of three siblings. All of us are twins. However, none of us seem to look alike unless you look at the way we dress. Nevaeh is the eldest of all of us. He was born first. His name is beautiful I think, because it is heaven spelt backwards and I just think that is amazingly clever of my parents to name him after something that doesn't exist. As for the last sibling is Aurora, Aurora Jane Crisis, my sibling and I adore her. She is sweet but she always seems to find a way into trouble. She loves Draco and it's obvious he isn't interested because he's still in the phase when girls have cooties.

I made my way into the dining area, i sat far away from the rest of the first years, somewhere with the upper-classmen. I ignored their stares and stared down at my plate. I wasn't really asking for any trouble or anything like that. I only played with the food on my plate - barely listening to what was said around me (which was little since i was an outcast to the older group). My siblings stared at me from their tables, wondering what was going on in my mind.  
Before I knew it; it was time to go to the dorms and time to go to sleep. I walked with the crowd of slytherins' but wasn't really paying attention to the person who stood beside me, inquiring about me in silence, trying to sum me up in one glare but couldn't seem to figure me out totally. His goons stood beside him and Pansy - his 'future' love interest (in my opinion), lagged behind us. "what is wrong with you Crisis?, you seem different tonight." I was shaken from my dream land by Malfoy's annoying nagging voice. I rolled my eyes; "We talked a few moments before we wre in the dining hall and now your telling me I'm different tonight when it's the same day we talked." I sneered in a tone that was more venimous than normal. Draco made an annoyed sound that leaked through his mouth before storming off. As Pansy passed she didn't hesitate to give me a dirty look which I convently ignored.  
Not many people could phase my composure. That is; if I was in the mood to use my slytherin-like composure and attitude. 


End file.
